For All Eternity:Be My Mate
by SanctuarySins
Summary: SASUNARU boyxboy includes:lemons,limes etc and possibly Mpreg. plz if you dnt like any of this dnt read! for full summary plz look inside. naruto is chosen by vampsasuke to be his mate.will naruto survive the fangirls with the help of the bloodlust gang
1. Night Visit

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto unfortunately :( but I do own the following characters: deivu, anbaa and sharurotto**

**summary: naruto a (normal) boy who attends konoha high is suddenly questioning his sexuality when a dark and handsome vampire sasuke uchiha joins his school and pays him visits during the night. unknown to naruto sasuke is only after one thing, a mate. And naruto happens to be the mate sasuke has chosen. What will happen between the two? Will naruto survive Sasuke's fangirls and become the uchiha's eternal mate. !WARNING!Rated M, sasunaru,lemons,limes and maybe Mpreg also swearing. Please if you don't like then don't read don't complain to me if you don't like sasunaru (boyxboy).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Night Visit**

"**omg. So tired. need bed. Sleep" naruto yawned as he made his way to his bedroom luckily it wasn't a long distance as he lived in a flat.**

**Undressing himself so he was only left in his bright orange boxers with foxes on, he climbed into bed unknown to him he was being watched from the shadows. It didn't take long for naruto to be completely dead to the world. **

**A figure emerged from the shadows and walked over to where the sleeping form of naruto slept, the figure covered by shadows leaned over naruto studying the boys face.**

"**my dear naruto, you will be my mate" sinful words were spoken by the shadowed figure 'now to mark you my angel'. Sasuke neared Naruto's neck letting his fangs trace the soft skin before gently biting down.**

**Naruto woke up with a intense pain in his neck and froze seeing a figure infront of him. Naruto's sleepy brain suddenly put two and two together and realized that this person was biting his neck. Eyes widening naruto tried to get away but was pinned down firmly by the stranger.**

**Once finishing the claiming mark the stranger let go of naruto, moving back from naruto the stranger was lit up by the moonlight. Naruto who was about to scream stopped frozen and wide eyed the man before him was incredibly handsome he had pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, onyx eyes that were like an abyss, you could easily become lost within them. The man also had raven black hair that was tinted blue it was short but long enough to be spiked up at the back. Naruto almost laughed as it reminded him of a ducks butt.**

"**w-who are you?w-what a-are you doing?" naruto managed to stutter out frightened**

" **my name is sasuke uchiha and I have chosen you as my mate" Sasuke spoke with an air of arrogance **

"**what the hell. Mate. what the hell are you!" naruto demanded**

"**I'm a vampire and prince of the vampiric race" sasuke smirked**

"**v-vampire" naruto stuttered anger now replaced with fear**

"**dont worry you have no reason to fear me"**

"**w-what the hell,no reason to be scared. Y-your a vampire and you were just about to suck me dry!"**

**sasuke sighed "you have nothing to fear dobe, I chose you as my mate not my prey and I wasn't 'sucking you dry' as you put it I was placing a mate claiming mark on you so other vampires wont dare to touch you especially as I'm the prince and you have the royal mark on you"**

"**dont call me dobe, you, you teme" naruto angrily called back**

"**dobe" sasuke smirked**

**sasuke left Naruto's side and started to shrink back into the shadows**

"**wait where are you going"**

"**dont worry dobe you'll see me again"**

**naruto could hear the smirk evident in Sasuke's voice**

"**stupid sasuke-teme" naruto mumbled**

"_**very creative dobe"**_

"**w-what the hell!" naruto yelled " where are you?"**

" **_I'm talking to you through telepathy, I think it'd be wise to talk back to me this way unless you want people to think your crazy" _sasuke smirked**

"**_shut-up teme"_ **

"_**hn. Go to sleep"**_

**mumbling about stupid teme's naruto laid back down.**

**'_ooh he's sexy'_**

_**'shut up kyuu'**_

_**'aww so mean kit'**_

_**'go away I'm trying to sleep'**_

_**'fine then'**_** kyuubi huffed shrinking back into his cage inside his host mumbling about brats and always being ignored**

**naruto soon fell asleep**


	2. New Student

**Chapter Two- New Student**

**'NARUTO GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!' Naruto's alarm clock rang a present from his adoptive father and teacher Iruka with a recorded message.**

**Naruto shot up from his bed fooled again by his alarm, god help him if Iruka was actually there, man Iruka can be lethal at times. Naruto made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth, thinking about the weird dream he had that night that had felt strangely real he looked in the mirror. Looking at his neck naruto found a mark that definitely hadn't been there before naruto then realised that the so called dream he had that night was real. (the mark is the uchiha clan symbol) **

**naruto quickly finished up in the bathroom and got dressed and headed for school all the while replaying that nights events in his head, he suddenly remembered that he had been able to talk to sasuke telepathically.**

_**' I wonder' **_**naruto thought. concentrating on sasuke he called out ****_'s-sasuke'_**

_**' nice to know you've remembered my name, what's the matter naruto'**_

_**'n-nothing I wasn't sure if last night was real or not but now I'm definitely sure it was. Hang on I can talk like this to get your attention does this mean I have telepicy or whatever its called?'**_

_**'telepathy dobe, but no your only able to call me and talk to me like this because I chose you and marked you as my mate'**_

_**'ahh right, ano s-sasuke when will I next see you'**_** naruto asked blushing**

_**'missing me already dobe' **_**sasuke chuckled****_ 'don't worry you'll see me soon'_**

_**'am not'**_** naruto blushed harder **

_**'I'll talk to you later dobe'**_

**By the time naruto had finished his conversation with sasuke he had already reached his school.**

**Naruto entered his class and went over to greet his friends.**

"**yo naruto, hows it goin man"**

"**hey dog breath, shouldn't I be asking you that" kiba turned bright red "so how was the date with hinata?"**

"**it was great man, were goin out again tomorrow night" kiba smiled **

**naruto laughed while shikamaru muttered a troublesome**

**naruto greeted the rest of his friends, the bell rung signalling the start of the lesson.**

**His teacher and adoptive father Iruka walked into the room followed by someone else who looked oddly familiar to naruto.**

"**students I'd like to introduce you to a new student who is starting today" iruka spoke**

**said new student turned to face the class, making all the girls squeal and drool over him.**

"**his name is sasuke uchiha" iruka smiled kindly**

**naruto gasped _'what the hell. Why is he here'_**

**sasuke looked at naruto and smirked _'hello dobe'_**

**'_teme what are you doing here?'_**

_**'to watch over you and make sure your safe from other vampires, didn't you know there's actually a few in here'**_

_**'huh there is?'**_

_**'look around you dobe their the ones with their heads slightly bowed'**_

**naruto quickly looked around him and was surprised that his friends had their heads slightly bowed.**

**'_no way so all my friends are vampires'_ naruto thought to himself**

**Once Iruka had finished introducing sasuke to the class, sasuke took a seat next to naruto making all the girls in the class glare at him.**

**Naruto seeing the glares pointed at him shrunk down in his seat.**

**'_ah man now I got a sasuke fanclub after me crap'_**

**next to him sasuke quietly laughed '_dont worry dobe I'll protect you'_ sasuke smirked**

**'_teme that was a private thought'_ naruto pouted**

**sasuke just smirked**

**the rest of the day went as normal, all that was different was that sasuke had the same lessons as him and hung around with him he also kept giving his fanclub the uchiha death glare whenever they kept coming too close to him or were giving naruto nasty looks.**

**School came and went, sasuke had walked naruto home and left the blond with a kiss to the forehead thus leaving a thinking naruto.**

**'_damn it I have no idea what I feel for sasuke, sure he's good looking and has a nice side that seems to only come out around me and looks like a god and has eyes that you could get lost in and omg I have a crush on sasuke, maybe I can give him a chance although that doesn't mean I'm saying yes to being his mate_'**

**'_now you've figured out you have a crush on me would it be easier if I asked you out'_**

**_'hey teme what did I say before, private thoughts and err errm yes' _naruto reprimanded trailing off in a whisper **

**sasuke smirked_ ' Uzumaki Naruto will you be my boyfriend?'_**

_**'yes'**_

**And just like that our little naru-chan decided to give sasu-chan a chance(A/N* receives harsh glares from sasuke and naruto* oops hehe)**


	3. Naruto's Bodyguard

**Chapter Three-Naruto's Bodyguard**

**Sasuke knew that he was going to need some help to ward off his fanclub and anyone else,not like he couldn't do it himself but he was just going to be molesting naruto so had no time to deal with them. Using his telepathy he mentally called a loyal and trustworthy old friend of his.**

**'_sharurotto' _**

**_'hai uchiha-sama_'**

**'_please no need for formalities, you are after all like a sister to me'_**

**_'aww that's so sweet sasu-chan'_ sharurotto giggled**

**sasuke sighed.**

**Sharurotto much like him once had a family that was taken from her at a young age that's how they had become close, her family had always worked for the uchiha's but unlike him her family was brutally slaughtered by vampire/demon hunters whereas Sasuke's clan was murdered by his brother Uchiha Itachi. Sharurotto was of mixed blood she was half vampire and half demon. A wolf demon. She had wolf features such as black ears and a tail that she could hide, her eyes were an electric blue and her hair black with blue highlights. She had only managed to survive the slaughter by sheer luck, she had been playing with sasuke in the palace garden when it had happened, Sasuke's family took her in as both clans were good friends but unfortunately a month later the uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi. Sharurotto and sasuke became even closer helping each other through the pain and managed not to be pulled into the darkness that had tried to grab them, sasuke became unemotional and sharurotto became serious with life the two children childhood's snatched away from them and replaced with the burdens and responsibilities life carried.**

**(A/N ok as there's like loads more to say about sharurotto I'll just quickly say now. Sasuke and sharurotto are like brother and sister, sasuke hired her as a torturer and bodyguard. Shes the only one who gets away with saying sasu-chan etc because of their brother sister relationship anyone else would be killed by sasuke lol. Oh and you cant steal sharurotto as its me lol thought it'd be fun so...yh anywho on with the story)**

_**'I need you to do something for me'**_** sasuke asked**

_**'ok what is it'**_** sharurotto said turning seriously**

_**'I need you to enrol at konoha high and guard my future mate, become friends with him and make sure nothing happens to him'**_

_**'err can I ask protect him from what and why cant you do it?'**_

_**'my fangirls, and I cant because I'll be too busy molesting him'**_** sasuke smirked**

_**'ooh fangirls I love fucking with their heads its so fun'**_** sharurotto said evil thoughts coming to mind**

**'_unfortunately you cant do anything serious to them even if they are highly annoying and worthless'_**

_**'awww sasu-chan your no fun'**_** sharurotto pouted**

**sasuke laughed at her childish antics**

**'you can still mess with their heads but no killing'**

**'kool, I s'pose that's better then nothing. I'll be their tomorrow so cya then sasu-chan'**

**and communication was cut off.**

**'_now that's sorted its time to sleep' _sasuke made his way over to his four-poster bed lined with black drapes and silk sheet, quilt and pillows adorning the royal uchiha symbol.**

**The next day was normal except that sasuke had knocked for naruto and walked to school with him. The bell rang signalling the start of their first lesson, history with Hatakai Kakashi.**

**When sasuke and naruto made it to class naruto was surprised to see Kakashi already there and talking to a girl. Once the class had arrived and taken their seats Kakashi coughed to get everyone's attention.**

"**students, I'd like to introduce you to a new student sharurotto"**

**sharurotto smiled at the class**

"**sharurotto there's a space on the other side of naruto" Kakashi said pointing to the seat.**

**Once sharurotto had seated herself and kakashi had started his lesson, sharurotto turned to the two next to her.**

"**ohayo sasu-chan" whispered**

"**ohayo sharurotto, nice to see you again" sasuke spoke in a hushed voice**

"**huh? You two know each other" naruto whispered loudly **

"**hai naru-koi she is a close friend of mine"**

"**omg, so this is the cutie you've chosen, heys I'm sharurotto" sharurotto smiled kindly**

"**hi sharurotto, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" naruto smiled brightly at his new friend**

"**aww so cute, when's their a lesson break so I can fill you in on everything" sharurotto asked naruto**

"**we have this lesson then maths with anko-sensei and then break" naruto answered**

"**kool, by the way sasuke you didn't mention that naruto was 'speacial' and that we know all the teachers even the headmistress here as well as there being vampires and others attending this school"**

**sharurotto was unsure if naruto knew about the demon within him.**

**Naruto gave a confused look**

"**thought it'd be a nice surprise for you"**

"**a-ano sharurotto-san" naruto called**

"**aww cute, hehe no need to call me that sharurotto is fine or sharu-chan" sharurotto smiled warmly at naruto making him blush slightly.**

"**o-ok errm I was just wondering, if by special you meant kyuubi?"**

"**oh so you do know then, I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. Don't want to go upsetting my new friend now do I" sharurotto gave a relieved smile**

**naruto blushed a pale pink **

"**aww so cute" sharurotto squealed again**

"**cute, eww gross that ugly little demon isn't cute" someone from behind where the three were sat spoke in a disgusted tone**

**both sasuke and sharurotto's heads snapped round at a frightening speed both had glares that were pin-pointed at the person who had spoke.**

"**dont ever speak that way towards naruto again" sasuke spoke dangerously the atmosphere becoming deadly **

"**if you ever so much as think let alone speak like that again about naruto I'll personally make sure you cant talk again" sharurotto threatened **

**the girl who had spoken had pink hair and green eyes, was frozen with fear. Everyone was staring at the three and mentally making note not to get on the wrong side of sasuke and sharurotto.**

**(A/N there will be sakura bashing sorry but I just dont like her, please dont let it put you off though)**

**sakura frozen with fear dumbly nodded her head**

"**good little tramp" sharurotto praised the girl like you would a dog**

**sharurotto turned back to see naruto almost in tears, she comforted naruto speaking kind words and managed to make him laugh. Meanwhile sakura had a sudden and stupid idea.**

"**but sasu-chan why are you defending that that thing" sakura spoke with such distaste and a seductive tone at once that she sounded like some witch trying to persuade little kids over to her before she ate them.**

**Sasuke glared at the pink thing and growled out "dont ever call me that and dont you dare ever talk about naruto like that he's not a thing, heed this warning tramp before bad luck befalls you" sasuke sneered giving her one last glare before turning his attention back to naruto, sharurotto and kakashi.**

**Meanwhile kakashi had stopped his lesson to mentally cry about how unlucky he was to have sasuke and sharurotto in his class, when the two were together they were scary and dangerous especially when they were protecting someone or something.**

**Deciding to tell the class to answer the questions on pages 62-63, he then sat down and pulled out a little orange book. (A/N hmm wonder what book that is lol)**

**the class quickly got to answering the questions with the small amount of time they had left before the lesson was over.**

**TIMESKIP (BREAK TIME)**

"**ok so I'm gunna fill you in on what's happening" sharurotto smiled at naruto**

**naruto nodded showing he was listening, sasuke,sharurotto and naruto had gone to the roof after naruto had told his friends he would see them later, and sharurotto had scared off the kids who were previously on the roof.**

"**well sasuke asked me to protect you from anyone who might harm you, which seems like every girl in this school as well as some nasty's but they wouldn't dare touch you when Sasuke's with you that's why I'm here I kinda have a reputation with the other worlds" sharurotto laughed nervously "See when sasuke needs to go and feed etc I'll be looking out for you, I might put together a group actually to make it easier. I'm also a mixed blood, half vampire half wolf demon. I can also sense that you hold the demon king himself. Kyuubi."**

"**h-hai" naruto answered**

"**no need to worry both I and sasuke dont care" sharurotto gave a comforting smile**

**naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding**

**sasuke decided to let sharurotto do all the talking besides he was thinking about how best to deal with that pink haired thing.**

**Sharurotto told naruto all about herself and sasuke from when they were young up till now. Naruto then told both sharurotto and sasuke about himself.**

**By the time they had finished talking school was over.**

"**oh no baa-chan and Iruka are going to kill me" naruto panicked realising school had long finished**

**sharurotto and sasuke laughed **

"**dont worry dobe, I sorted out with Tsunade that we have the rest of day off to talk through things" sasuke smirked**

"**teme you could of told me that before I started panicking" naruto pouted**

"**aww he's sooo cute" sharurotto squealed making naruto blush at the comment**

"**can I call you naru-chan, I know its disrespectful considering you hold kyuubi and all but its so cute seeing you blush all the time" sharurotto asked**

"**s-sure" naruto spoke going redder **

"**yay!" sharurotto shouted**

"**come on we best be off unless you want to spend the night here" sasuke said**

"**WHA-SLEEP HERE! NO WAY!" came two shouts from naruto and sharurotto**

**all three teenagers looked at each other and laughed**

"**aww sasu-chan your laughing, god its been too long sine you last laughed like that"**

**sasuke smiled at his 'sister'**

**with that they all made their way back into the school thanking the janitor who locked up behind them.**


	4. Sharurotto's recruits updated

**Chapter Four-Sharurotto's Recruits**

**(A/N this lil bit is gunna be introducing who the recruits are and what the characters Anbaa and Reicheru are wearing btw you cant steal these peeps either as I knw them in real life hehe. Plz dnt skip as chapter four is on this page)**

**sharurotto had pulled together a group of demons and vampires to aid her in her assignment 'protect naru-chan'.**

**The vampires were as follows**

**Hyuuga Neji - from the branch side of the hyuuga clan and cousin of Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sabaku-no Temari – sister of Sabaku-no Gaara and Sabaku-no Kankuro**

**Sabaku-no Kankuro – brother of Temari and Gaara**

**The demons:**

**Anbaa – a cat demon(chocolate colour)**

**Reicheru – a dog demon(raven black)**

**Sabaku-no Gaara- host of the sand demon(racoon) Shikuku**

**Reicheru was dressed in baggy black jeans with two chains coming down to knee length then going behind her and criss-crossing at the back, a short sleeved black shirt with a few rips in like a wild animal had made them and the words 'its your turn to die today' written in blood red, and women's black Gothic knee high combat boots with buckles. Two spiked collared black bracelets on each wrist and the same amount of eyeliner as sharurotto.**

**Anbaa wore tight jeans with rips in them, red and black checkered vans a dark blue top that had the words' I'm better then you and you know it' in gold. She also wore a black laced choker and armwarmers to match her own eyes were outlined with a small amount of eyeliner.**

**Sharurotto wore black bondage trousers with lots of chains and zips, a short black skin tight top that stopped above her belly button with the words 'blood is the essence of life & soul' in crimson calligraphy style. Over her top she wore a black fishnet top with ¾ length sleeves, a spiked collar,two black armwarmers with chains and her usual amount of black eyeliner.(slightly less then Gaara's natural look) **

**Gaara wore blood red top with rips and tight black leather trousers with chains, Gothic combat boots with small chains attached and his eyes naturally outlined in black from years of insomnia.**

**Neji was dressed all in black and wore a long black bondage coat with black boots he also wore eyeliner.**

**Temari wore dark blue skinny jeans with a studded belt and chain her top was lighter blue with a white waistcoat her dark blond hair in its usual four pony tails, she wore black converse shoes and her make-up like sharurotto's **

**Kankuro had his face painted as he always did,with a dark purple and black top, and ripped black baggy jeans although he didn't look very intimidating he always carried around a bag on his back, wrapped in bandages that looked the shape of a person. This alone made anyone stay away from him. **

**sharurotto had chosen them for their abilities and intimidating looks.**

**(A/N thank god that's over now I can carry on with the story)**

**Sharurotto met up with Naruto and Sasuke in the courtyard, so far so good everyone had stayed away from Sharurotto and her group.**

"**Naru-chan,Sasu-chan" Sharurotto called over to Naruto and Sasuke as they approached**

"**hi Sharurotto"Naruto smiled brightly**

"**Sharu-chan" Sasuke greeted "nice to see all of you again" Sasuke said to the others**

"**hai, same as, your majesty" the group said bowing to Sasuke**

**Sasuke smirked**

"**Naru-koi this is Sharurotto's recruits they will aid her in her task of protecting you, their names are Hyuuga Neji,the three Sabaku triplets Gaara,Temari and Kankuro,Reicheru and Anbaa" Sasuke introduced everyone as their names were said they each bowed to Naruto.**

"**Bloodluster's this is Naruto" Sharurotto happily said**

"**Bloodluster's?" Sasuke asked Sharurotto**

"**yup kool name huh" Sharurotto happily replied**

"**hn" Sasuke smirked**

**Sharurotto pouted childishly as she knew that he meant 'no not really'**

"**Sasuke your so mean" Naruto said " I think its a cool name" Naruto smiled brightly at Sharurotto.**

"**thanks Naru-chan" Sharurotto smiled**

"**no problem" Naruto said giving his trademark grin**

**The bell rang signalling the first lesson was about to start, the group made their way to maths in silence apart from Sharurotto and Reicheru who were talking quietly but squealing rather loudly at odd times.**

**One thing that Naruto had managed to hear was Sharurotto and Reicheru squealing over how cute he and sasuke looked together making him blush.**

**The group had quickly earned a reputation for being the most intimidating and good looking group, but the group 'Bloodluster's' were definitely serving their purpose. The group had been avoided like the plague and were only admired from the distance.**

**The day came and went with no problems, Sasuke had lent out one of his mansions to sharurotto so herself and her group had somewhere to stay. **

**For the next three weeks nothing happened except sasuke and Naruto's relationship growing, Monday came again and the group met up with sasuke and naruto to walk to school. They talked among themselves about how fast the weeks had gone by, before they knew it they had reached the school.**

**First lesson was maths with anko-sensei, the lesson seemed to be going as slow as possible. Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk, kiba was staring at hinata making said girl squirm and blush violently, Temari,Gaara,neji,sasuke and Kankuro seemed to have finished and seemed to be thinking about something. Reicheru and sharurotto were struggling slightly and talking quietly between themselves and anbaa, and well poor naruto just looked so confused staring at the board then to his workbook making the three girls Anbaa, Sharurotto and Reicheru take pity on him and let him copy what they had so far.**

**Once their first lesson had finished which seemed like years had gone by they made their way to their second lesson English with Iruka-sensei. Morning naruto-kun I'll be making sushi tonight, Iruka smiled at his adopted son. Naruto pouted.**

"**aww but I wanted ramen" he whined **

**Iruka sighed "Naruto you ate ramen all day yesterday, its unhealthy especially the amount you eat"**

"**b-but-" **

"**no naruto, no buts its sushi and that's final" iruka said giving a smile that meant argue and you wont have ramen for the rest of the week**

**Naruto shivered at the hidden meaning of the smile Iruka was giving him and reluctantly agreed, sulking Naruto sat down and waited for class to start.**

**(LUNCH TIME)**

"**WOOO LUNCH!!" Naruto yelled excitedly running towards the canteen**

"**dobe slow down or your going to-"**

**Naruto suddenly found the ground coming up to meet with his face**

"**-trip" Sasuke finished smirking**

**the girls and Kankuro (bloodluster's) and Naruto's other group of friends fell to the floor laughing and gasping for air Gaara and Neji smirked while Shikamaru muttered an amused 'troublesome' Naruto quickly jumped off the floor bright red **

"**ITS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled pouting with his arms crossed which made them laugh harder**

**once they had calmed down they made their way to the canteen, naruto a pale pink tinting his cheeks.**

**The group sat at a large table courtesy of a small group of boys and girls who were generous enough to hand it over thanks to Sasuke's, sharurotto combined furious glares.**

**Sharurotto and naruto held their stomachs laughing**

" **omg did you see their faces they looked like they shit themselves" sharurotto managed to gasp out.**

"**ha-ha yeah bet they pissed themselves first though" naruto gasped hyperventilating.**

**Once the two calmed down although giggling every so often, they went and got their lunch.**

**Naruto came back with a pout and his whole face tomato red while sharurotto had a perfect uchiha smirk. The group looked at the two curiously silently asking what had happened.**

**Naruto's blush deepened if even possible, sharurotto got ready to launch into a detailed explanation.**

**So hope you are enjoying the story so far, thanks to all of you who faved and reviewed I appreciate it. Sorry about the pace of uploads I haven't had my laptop in a while as it was broken so had to use my ipod touch thank god for that invention or I woulda gone nuts lol. Plus I'm in the middle of writing a book which fingers crossed will become published, anywho next chapter might take a while depends how much time I have :)**


	5. sorry

sharurotto-To all my wonderful readers do not panic I haven't forgotten you but I wont be able to upload the next chapter for a while

Naru-why?

Sharurotto- because I don't have the use of my laptop because it wont start up

Sasu- tch how did you break it idiot

Sharurotto- I didn't break it I just have problems with electrical things they seem to hate me (pouts)

Naru- awww (hugs sharurotto)

Sharurotto-(hugs naru back smirking at a angry possessive sasuke)

Sasu-(twitch, glare)

Sharurotto- ne sasuke-_kun_ don't be mean or you wont get to molest naru-chan in the next chappie

Sasu-im not falling for that baka

Naru- Sasu she's the authoress she can do what she wants

Sharurotto- (smirk) yeah Sasu im the authoress and I can do what I want, right naru-chan

Naru-(nods heat cutely)

Sasu-hn

Sharurotto-(whispers to sasuke) ne sasuke if you say sorry ill help you tie down naru _but I want pictures _

_Sasu- deal (smirk)_

_Sharurotto- ne naru-chan I got a surprise for you but I need to blindfold you and tie your hands_

_Naru-(grins) YAY!! wots the surprise _

_Sasu-(snorts)dobe it's a surprise_

_Naru-teme (glare pouts)_

_(sharurotto blindfolds and ties naruto's hands and hands him over to sasuke)_

_Sharurotto- don't forget my pictures_

_Sasu-hn (drags naru away)_

_Sharurotto- anyway please don't give up on me ill try my best 2 get the next chapter up somehow, sorry if it takes ages, cya I got a sai to go find I want a sasunaru painting (huge grin)_


	6. deadly threat

Chapter 6-deadly threat

"wait let me get this straight, you made him dish all his fantasy's and "

"kiba shut up! jeez dog breath don't shout it" an angry whisper came from the head of blonde hair where naruto was once sitting but now near enough under the table

Snickers could be heard from everyone on the table

"yup! And I must say he's very erm how should we say, adventurous although nothing that sasuke cant handle" sharurotto smiled winking at sasuke who smirked in return. "omg ive just had an excellent idea!" she squealed with excitement

Everyone seemed to lean just that little bit closer to hear the weird girls so called idea, sharurotto seeing this took a dramatic inhale of breath before shouting

"BUT IM NOT GUNNA TELL YOOOOUUUU!!!" she sing songed before bursting out laughing at there frustrated faces "its for naru-chan's ears only"

The rest of lunch went by like a breeze and before they knew it they were all sitting in their last lesson of the day, art.

"now class I would like you all to draw one thing that you like, one thing that you love and one thing that is close to your very heart and soul" sasori happily told the class

Naruto smiled happily he knew just what he was going to draw for all three he started drawing a fox for his like before moving on to ramen for love then blushing slightly he began to draw what was close to his very heart and soul, sasuke.

Sasuke however was having more difficulty he didn't like anything other than naruto or love anything other then naruto and you guessed it the last one was naruto as well. Sharurotto saw his dilemma so whispered in his ear, sasuke's eyes turned from emotionless to lustful at what was being whispered to him.

"sas-sasuke err you may wanna wipe your nose y-your b-b-bleeding" sharurotto gasped through her fit of giggles

Blushing ever so slightly but not subtly enough as sharurotto noticed this which made her giggle fit worse he gathered his dignity and wiped his nose before glaring at sharurotto who ignored it to busy trying to calm herself down and started his work.

Naruto had finished so looked around the classroom to see if there was any other work he could do when sharurotto came up to him.

"heys can I see what you drew?" sharurotto asked

"sure" naruto said smiling

Both swapped work sharurotto had drawn anime and manga for likes, the gazette and yaoi for love and a realistic almost picture looking of a boy for something close to your heart and soul.

"ano, who is this?" naruto asked

sharurotto blushed "my mate" she smiled lovingly at the picture

Naruto was about to ask what his name is when he felt eyes on him, he looked up to see sasuke staring at him lustfully. Sharurotto noticing the suddenly silent boy followed the blondes direction of gaze to come across a very hungry looking sasuke she looked back at naruto smiling mischievously when she saw his face which was slightly panicked this becoming to much for the girl again suffered another laughing fit. Naruto heard his friend laughing and blushed, some of the girls which had noticed the uchiha lustful gaze thinking it was directed at them

(a/n lol dunno how wen they're sittin at an angle not directly in front of him hahaha)

Were also blushing heavily. Sasuke then seductively beckoned naruto over causing the poor boy to blush harder and the idiotic fan girls to have nosebleeds, naruto slowly made his way over to his boyfriend feeling the glares from the fan girls which quickly vanished when a bloodthirsty looking group glared at them while threateningly standing up. Once naruto reached sasuke the vampire pulled his blonde dobe onto his lap with a yelp from said blonde

"teme, don't were in class and everyone is staring" the blonde argued

"so" sasuke smirked, but seeing that it was bothering his mate to be he signalled to the group who then surrounded both boys blocking them from view (backs facing sasuke and naruto)

"better?" sasuke asked

"iie" naruto pouted

Sasuke seeing his chance fast as lightning captured naruto's pouting lips in a heated kiss, naruto moaned quietly as both boys tongues wrestled and sasuke being seme won while both boys pulled all their love into the kiss protests were going on and one girl in particular was being incredibly vicious.

Their teacher who had a sadistic sense of humour watched wondering how the scene would unfold, oh yes sasori knew who this group was he knew very well who sasuke was as he himself wasn't human , no he was sent on a mission to watch over the uzamaki child the future king of the demon realm and host for kyuubi.

Sharurotto was becoming more pissed by the second oh how she wished she could kill this ungrateful, undeserving so called human, she snapped when the pink haired ugly thing said something truly unforgiving about naruto somehow this girl knew about kyuubi. Before anyone knew what was happening sharurotto eyes became an alarming dangerous violent purple as she moved inhumanly across the room and towards the pink thing slamming her up against the wall by her neck her now long and claw like fingernails just cutting into the neck causing small amounts of blood to appear, while her fangs were bared as she growled like a wolf at the now petrified girl whose colour had drained from her face.

"don't you ever fucking say another word about naruto you don't know anything you're an ugly bitch who thinks she's so fucking hot and popular sleeping with the best looking guys in school when in fact you just a filthy fucking whore and trust me if you ever so much as think of naruto in a bad way I will know and I will hunt you down and kill you in the worst way imaginable" sharurotto growled dangerously she let go of the girl who dropped to the floor crying before getting up shakily and running off, there was a sudden soft breeze as sharurotto stood there fuming and trying to control her bloodlust when strong arms wrapped around her and a voice whispered into her ear, in no time she was completely calm she turned round and smiled up at her mate.

"thanks" she whispered

He lent down and kissed her sweetly making some of the girls awww in the background

"no problem" he whispered back

Im so sorry for not uploading in like forever *cowards away from readers with glares holding burning torches and pitchforks*

So who and what is sharurotto 's mate and will sakura take heed of the dangerous threat and when will naruto be turned and how comes he doesn't know he's the rightful heir to the demon realm and many more questions which are yet to be answered mite be answered in next chappy


	7. Quick Note

Sorry everyone for the long wait but at the moment I'm out of ideas for this story, I promise when inspiration strikes I will update.


End file.
